Selgarnian Colonial Army
The Selgarnian Colonial Army is the land warfare force of the Banat of Selgarn. The force is administered by the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff. The professional head of the Selgarnian Colonial Army is the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Army. All members of the Selgarnian Colonial Army swear allegiance to the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Force. The Selgarnian Colonial Army are the land forces of the Banat of Selgarn forming the first (and Senior) of the two services which make up the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force. The Selgarnian Colonial Army also includes elements of Imperial Yeomanry and the Fencibles, which are integral, yet distinct to the regular army. History In 1775 when the Selgarnian Colonial Army was founded, it had no Armies or Corps and consisted of only one division - 1st Selgarn Division - and two brigades. The Army consisted of 8 Battalions in 2 Infantry Regiments, 4 Cavalry Regiments and 2 Artillery Regiments. There has been no change to the size or organisation of the Selgarnian Colonial Army since its foundation. Current Status Personnel The Selgarnian Colonial Army is a mixed army of professional soldiers, fencibles and Imperial Yeomanry. The size and structure of the Selgarnian Colonial Army rarely changes, currently there are some 4,400 personnel (800 cavalry, 3,200 infantry and 400 artillery) in the Regular Army (as well as 800 Imperial Yeomanry cavalry and 3,200 fencibles infantry). Equipment Cavalry Infantry Artillery Recent and Current Conflicts *The First Tea War 1782 *The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War 1784 *The Second Tea War 1785 Formation and Structure In terms of its structure the Selgarnian Colonial Army has two parallel organisations, one administrative and the other operational. Administrative The administrative organisation for the Selgarnian Colonial Army is divided into regiments (the permanent administrative grouping and ceremonial identity). Details of the administrative regiments are below. *Cavalry Regiments of Selgarn *Infantry Regiments of Selgarn *Artillery Regiments of Selgarn Operational At an operational level command of the Selgarnian Colonial Army flows through the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff to the Commander of the 1st Selgarn Division and on down to his Brigade Commanders who in turn have their Regimental Commanders and so on down to individual sections. The Selgarnian Colonial Army currently has the following structure:- Recruitment The Selgarnian Colonial Army solely recruits within the Banat of Selgarn. Oath of Allegiance All soldiers, fencibles and yeomanry must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Selgarnian Colonial Army using the following words: I, name, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Imperial Highness Emperor name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Imperial Highness, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Imperial Highness, his heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me. Training Establishments There is no training establishment for officers of the Selgarnian Colonial Army in the Banat of Selgarn, instead officers can attend the Royal Military Academy at the University of Bachstadt. Flags The Selgarnian Colonial Army does not have a flag for use by the whole army, however each regiment has its own flags, known as Colours. These regimental flags are the Emperor's Colour, bearing the escutcheon of Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus surmounted by the Coat of Arms of the Banat of Selgarn and the regimental number (as well as any battle honours awarded) and the Regimental Colour, the two together form a stand. Ranks and Insignia Every regiment has its own distinctive insignia, such as their shako plate. Category:Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff Category:Selgarnian Colonial Army Category:Military